En la Preparatoria
by Azhy
Summary: Sakura acaba de entrar a la prepa, se ve inmersa en muchos problemas debido a su hermana que la odia, Karin. Profesores locos, viejos y nuevos amigos. ¿Un amor? Enredos, locuras y mas! AU. Sasusaku Naruhina Nejiten Gaaino Shikatema. IN HIATUS INDEFINIDO.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una idea que me llego de repente, la verdad es que estoy un poco triste y escribir me ayuda a olvidarme de mis penas. Debería escribirle continuación Reconsiderando, pero, no he tenido ninguna idea buena para la continuación, no se preocupen, ya pensare en algo y la subiré muy pronto, lo prometo.**

**Ahora espero que esta idea les agrade.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—OO-O—O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-**

Es verdaderamente sorprendente, algo inigualable, no se ni como describirlo…

¡AL FIN ESTOY EN LA PREPARATORIA!

Me encantaría poder gritarlo a todo pulmón, pero por el lugar en donde me encuentro, creo que sería bastante raro.

Oh, por dios, oh, por dios. Me distraje de mi felicidad. ¡Al fin estoy en la preparatoria! ¡Qué felicidad¡

Aun no recorro la escuela, pero estoy segura de que es maravillosa, por fin, después de unas tediosas vacaciones en Miami, regreso a estudiar, no es que sea una nerd, pero verdaderamente, es un alivio para mí, no tener que estar con mis padres. No es que los odie, o algo así, pero, ambos son personas de negocios, y aunque estuviéramos de VACACIONES, no dejaban la laptop o el celular ni por un segundo, es algo estresante, además es aun mejor, porque la escuela es como un internado, no tendré que ir a casa, a estar sola y aburrida, solo puedo salir durante vacaciones, ¡es fantástico¡.

Ya, ya, me salí de tema otra vez, ¡Al fin estoy en la preparatoria¡ un minuto, ¿cuántas veces he dicho eso?, ¿Qué importa? ¡Al fin estoy en….¡

¡YA BASTA¡

Aunque me haya regañado mentalmente a mí misma, no puedo dejar de sentir tanta emoción, es que es tan divertido, tan interesante, tan excitante, tan…

-Tan aburrido- escucho el chillido, de alguien bastante conocida para mí, pero decido ignorarlo, y sigo observando mi reflejo en el espejo, mientras mi mente divaga en la emoción que siento, salgo de mi ensoñación, para verme reflejada, piel blanca y aterciopelada, grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, cuerpo con líneas detalladas y para complementar, cabello hermoso y extrañamente… rosa. Lo sé, lo sé, demasiados halagos hacia mí misma, pero si yo no lo hago ¿Entonces quien?

Rio bajito, ante la estupidez de mis halagos, y me preparo mentalmente para salir del baño en el que me refugio, alistándome para la cruel realidad. Me acerco lentamente a la puerta y del mismo modo la abro.

-Es genial que en esta escuela, no tengamos que usar uniforme-escucho apenas abriendo la puerta.

La primera imagen que me dan mis ojos, saliendo del baño, es la de Karin, acompañada de Ayame, Tayuya y Misty, vistiendo sus ya acostumbradas minifaldas de… ramera. No me cuesta trabajo saber el porqué del comentario anterior. Suspiro con resignación, lo que atrae su atención hacia mí, inmediatamente, abre los ojos como plato y se tapa la boca, intentando aplacar un chillido, no, mala señal, yo ya sabía lo que seguía.

-¡Sakura¡ - grito ella - ¿Qué demonios estas usando? – pregunto analizando mi vestimenta.

-Ropa Karin, ropa- conteste indiferente, pasando de ellas, para recoger unas cosas de mi cama, suponiendo que iríamos a recorrer la escuela.

-Pero, ¿en verdad usaras eso?- pregunto Misty, observando casi con horror, mis pantalones entubados de mezclilla, mi blusa escotada blanca y mis converse del mismo color.

-Eh… si- respondí, realmente mi vestimenta, no era igual a sus faldas, blusas y zapatillas, que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Todas voltearon a ver a Karin, la líder del grupo, grupo al que lamentablemente…yo pertenezco.

Karin paseo su mirada por mi cuerpo, viendo del mismo modo que Misty, mi ropa. Suspiro – Vayamos a ver la escuela – ordeno. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, recorreríamos la escuela, conoceríamos los saló…

-Genial, así veremos si hay chicos lindos- la voz de Tayuya, me alejo de mis pensamientos.

-Por supuesto, ese es el plan- dijo Karin. Perdí toda esperanza, no haríamos nada de lo que había pensado, ahora todas saldríamos de este dormitorio, en una perfecta formación, Karin al frente, representando el grupo, Ayame y Tayuya, a su lado, pero un poco más atrás, después Misty, en medio de ambas, pero de la misma manera, y hasta el final yo, apartada de ellas por una distancia considerable, solo observándolas contoneándose y lanzando miradas picaras, a cualquier espécimen humano que se les cruce por enfrente, mientras yo miro y suspiro cada dos minutos. Si, no encajo para nada en este grupo, pero la razón por la que estoy en el, es difícil de explicar, lo único que puedo hacer es… resignarme.

Salimos del dormitorio, paso exactamente lo que predije, la verdad, es que la presencia de las chicas (o como yo prefiero llamarlas, "Las Zorras" ,es de cariño ^_^) cautivo, a unos cuantos hombres e intimido a algunas niñas, ellas no podrían estar más complacidas con ello. Decidí, dejar de mirar su andar empecé a observar a mi alrededor, la escuela era gigante, tenia decenas de salones, aparte de los dormitorios, claro, y bueno, que decir de los jardines, preciosos, todo era muy colorido, hasta que vi algo negro.

Me confundí, en los jardines no había negro ¿o sí?

Nos habíamos detenido, no me sorprendía, estábamos enfrente de la cancha de futbol, las zorras, estaban viendo a los jugadores fascinadas, pero, yo me concentre en ese punto negro, entre todo lo verde, di unos pasos, para mirar más de cerca eso, al curiosidad me mataba, pero me detuve por un grito.

-!!!TEME¡¡¡- se escucho, tal vez en toda la escuela. El grito me distrajo, cuando volví a mirar hacia el punto negro, se estaba ¿moviendo?, ¿al lado de algo amarillo?, bien, estaba muy confundida, ambos colores se acercaban, aclare la vista y me di cuenta, de que no eran solo colores, ¡eran cabezas!

Si, eran dos personas, dos chicos, se acercaron un poco más. Casi desfallezco, al mirar esa desordenada cabellera negra, que me llamo tanto la atención, complementada por unos ojos ónix, una piel nívea, unos rasgos perfectos y un cuerpo envidiable y deseable. Me sonroje, ¡Dios, era el chico mas apuesto, que había visto¡

-Wow- fue lo único que logre pronunciar, ante tal belleza.

No fui capaz de apartar mi vista de ese chico, hasta que su compañero comenzó a gritarle, ya estábamos más cerca, debo admitirlo, el también era muy guapo, cabello rubio, piel bronceada, ojos azules como el mar, gran cuerpo, lucia tierno, pero no se comparaba con él. Cuando termine de analizar al rubio, lo observe de nuevo, me lleve una gran sorpresa, al notar que el también me miraba, me sonroje descontroladamente. El tener su mirada sobre mí, me ponía extremadamente nerviosa, desvié la mirada y vi que el partido había terminado y que las zorras, empezaban a caminar en otra dirección, sin más remedio, comencé a seguirlas, claro, no sin mirar de reojo a aquel chico, estaba donde mismo, aun me miraba, pero con el ceño un poco fruncido, eso me desconcertó. Tal vez me vio con ellas, tal vez piensa que soy igual que ellas, tal vez piensa que soy una… tal vez se decepciono.

Baje la mirada, no sabía porque me sentía triste, nunca había sido ese tipo de chicas, que mueren por saber que piensan los demás de ellas, pero había algo diferente en el, algo extraño, porque en cuanto vi esos ojos negros por primera vez, note lo vacios que estaban, pero cuando me miraron, pude notar un brillo especial en ellos, algo que los ilumino.

Ja, si como no, como si yo, pudiera hacer eso en un chico, y más aun, en un chico tan guapo como él, suspire resignada, cuando hicimos otra parada, esta vez, porque Tayuya, logro conseguir a unos chicos, que al parecer estaban interesados en ellas, pobres tontos, no pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando ya les estaban metiendo mano a todas, eso me dio asco,¿ Cómo podían permitirlo? ¿Porque degradarse así?

De nuevo me vi interrumpida, cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y unos fríos labios en mi cuello, inmediatamente, me zafe del agarre y me voltee, unos ojos café me observaron de arriba abajo, deteniendo su mirada en mis pechos, me enfurecí.

-Vamos linda- dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia mi- ¿no te gustaría divertirte un poco conmigo?- dijo a punto de tocar mis senos.

La única respuesta que ese idiota obtuvo, fue una cachetada de mi parte, el me miro furioso, al igual que Karin, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido, de seguro pensando en la mala reputación que yo le daba al grupo, siendo tan santita, como ella me lo había dicho una vez.

-Imbécil- le dije al chico, antes de empezar a caminar de vuelta a los dormitorios, bajo la atenta y enojada mirada de las zorras, se me habían quitado las ganas de ver el resto de la escuela, así que apresure el paso, en menos de lo que imagine, estaba frente a mi habitación, leí los letreros que había en cada puerta, cada uno tenía el nombre de los estudiantes que habitaban los cuartos, en el mío había cuatro letreros, decían:

**TAYUYA ATORI**

**MISTY BLAKAMN**

**KARIN**

**SAKURA HARUNO**

L a razón por la que el letrero de el nombre de Karin no tenía apellido, era simple, ella misma lo modifico, tal vez se avergonzaba de su familia, si debía de ser eso, pensé tristemente. Para animarme, decidí curiosear, me fije en los letreros de la puerta siguiente, a la derecha de mi habitación, esos decían:

**TEN TEN AMA**

**HINATA HYUUGA**

**INO YAMANAKA**

U-un mo-momento, ¿Ino Yamanaka? No puede ser cierto, ¿Ino-chan? No, no ¿Ino-cerda? Era ella, ¿era ella?

**!!!NO ES VERDAD¡¡¡**

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—OO—O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO**

**Bueno, hasta ahí el primer capítulo, me gusto como quedo, al principio Sakura se va a mostrar indefensa ante Karin, pero calma, no siempre será así, el segundo capítulo estará interesante.**

**Ahora….**

**¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW? **

**aZhY uChiHa**


	2. Chapter 2

**!!!Hola¡¡¡**

**Estoy muy agradecida, con todos los que me dejaron un review y se tomaron un tiempo para leer mi historia.**

**Ahora ahí va la continuación.**

**Ojala y es guste¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**--O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-**

Estaba muy sorprendida, ¿Ino iba en la misma escuela? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Tal vez estaba equivocada, tal vez habían dos Ino Yamanaka en el mundo, sí, eso debía ser, si, imposible que sea ella, trate de convencerme yo misma.

Escuche voces y pasos acercándose, yo seguía parada frente a esa puerta, leyendo una y otra vez el ultimo cartel, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que las zorras estaban paradas junto a mí.

-Sakura-llamo, molesta Karin.

-¿Si?-conteste digna, no estaba de humor para su sermón, sobre la reputación de su grupito.

-Sakurita-esta vez hablo Tayuya-¿no recuerdas, que ya habíamos hablado, sobre como debes actuar?-pregunto.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-conteste, Misty sonrió-pero, me vale una mierda-concluí ante la mirada atónita de Misty y Tayuya, Karin ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¿Cómo te atreve…?-

-Cállate Misty-ordeno Karin, ella la miro feo, hizo un puchero y no dijo nada más.

Karin camino, se situó en frente de mi.

-Sakura-pronuncio lentamente-cuida tu boquita linda-me advirtió, yo fruncí el seño y la mire enojada-oh, no, no, no, no debes fruncir el seño preciosa, no queremos que aparezcan arrugas en esa frente gigante tuya-dijo maliciosamente, sus seguidoras rieron bajito, eso me enfureció aun mas-recuérdalo Sakura-dijo tomando mi mentón, para que la mirara a los ojos-no tienes privilegios en este grupo, solo por ser… mi hermana-termino soltando bruscamente mi mentón, retirándose.

En cuanto la vi alejarse con las zorras, corrí a nuestra habitación, me tire en el suelo, me recargue contra la puerta, me abrace a mi misma y empecé a llorar quedito. Siempre era así, mi propia hermana me lastimaba continuamente y yo me escondía para poder desahogarme, sin nadie que me consuele, como solía hacerlo Ino, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga por siempre.

Ino y yo nos conocimos a los cinco años, en aquel entonces, yo era igual que ahora, me dejaba controlar siempre por mi hermana mayor, Karin, hasta que ella me dijo, que yo debía hacer las cosas que me gustaran, no las que Karin quisiera. Karin odiaba a Ino, porque gracias a ella me hice independiente. Ino y yo seguimos siendo las mejores amigas, hasta que, acabando la primaria, por motivos de trabajo, mis padres tenían que mudarse a Suna, me tuve que ir con ellos y no volví a ver a Ino nunca más, Karin se aprovecho de esto y tomo de nuevo el control sobre mí, es por eso que pertenezco a su estúpido grupito de golfas. No me deja hablar con nadie más y si llegaba a hacerlo, les hacia cosas horribles a esas personas, es por eso, que me resigne a estar con ella. Era lo mejor.

**O-O-O—O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—**

Mi despertador suena, me volteo hacia mi mesa de noche y lo miro, marca las ocho y media, lo apago cuando veo que las zorras empiezan a moverse, odian levantarse temprano y tienen un humor de horror en las mañanas. Me levanto de la cama, no tengo prisa, las clases comienzan el próximo lunes, apenas es sábado, nos dan el fin de semana para conocer las instalaciones, a nuestros maestros y compañeros. Tomo una ducha y me cambio, salgo rápidamente de la habitación y me encamino a conocer la escuela como es debido.

Han pasado dos horas y apenas voy en la mitad, esta escuela es verdaderamente grande, muero de sed, por suerte a unos metros, distingo la cafetería, perfecto, me encamino hacia allá, llego a la barra y una linda chica de pelo y ojos azules me atiende, dice llamarse Konan y es muy amable, solo le pido una botella de agua, la cual me da enseguida. Me dirijo a una mesa, de verdad estoy muy cansada, la cafetería empieza a llenarse rápidamente.

En la entrada se escucha un gran alboroto, gritos de chicas, como una multitud, tengo curiosidad de saber que pasa, pero decido quedarme en la mesa, nunca he sacado nada bueno de mi curiosidad. La multitud de chicas se adentra en la cafetería, después de cuatros chicos, los observo detenidamente, uno de ellos tiene el pelo castaño y largo atado en una coleta baja, tiene unos impresionantes ojos perla y un cuerpo fascinante. A su lado esta un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, muy guapo debo decir, ahora entiendo porque las chicas los seguían, pero, ¡él es el rubio gritón¡ y a su lado, estaba ese chico guapísimo, el punto negro entre lo verde, como había decidido llamarlo, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de su nombre.

Ellos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a mí, se sentó de manera que lo veía de frente, lo observe por un buen rato, le dio un par de golpes al rubio gritón, a mi me hizo gracia, hasta enojado lucia lindo.

Mi teléfono sonó, desvié la vista de mi punto negro entre lo verde, para contestar.

-¿Hola?-

-Sakura, se puede saber ¿dónde demonios estas?- pregunto Ayame al otro lado de la línea, rodé los ojos.

-Estoy en la cafetería, pero estoy ocupada, las veré después-dije, para después colgar, mire la pantalla de mi celular y sonreí-estúpidas- pensé sonriendo. Dirigí la vista hacia la mesa de mi punto negro entre lo verde, con la sonrisa plasmada en mi cara, sonrisa que se mantuvo y fue acompañada por un sonrojo, cuando me di cuenta de que él, me devolvía la mirada, ese contacto duro muy poco, por el sonido de mi celular, lo revise, era un mensaje, decía:

Sakura, iremos a la cafetería, quedamos con unos chicos bien buenos ayer, te apartamos uno.

.

¡Demonios¡

Debía irme pronto, no quería que me alcanzaran, voltee a ver a mi puntito negro, aun me miraba y se estaba levantando de su silla, yo hice lo mismo y salí huyendo de ahí, debía esconderme. Por el resto de la tarde me la pase escondiéndome de las zorras y al mismo tiempo conociendo lo que me faltaba de la escuela.

Estaba atardeciendo, eran las seis en punto, el cielo se veía hermoso, me detuve frente al jardín, en donde, por vez primera, vi a mi puntito negro, decidí adentrarme en el, me recosté en el césped, cerré los ojos y me vi a mi y a mi puntito negro acostados en ese lugar…juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, dios, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya estaba loca por él, lo que si sabía, es que era algo imposible, totalmente imposible…

-Hey, Sakura-abrí los ojos lamentándome, era la voz de Tayuya, la misión: Pasa un día, libre de las zorras, fallo.

Me levante lentamente del césped, para ver a cuatro chicas extremadamente felices, sus sonrisas eran tan grandes, que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Y es que solo había una razón por la que estuvieran tan felices, yo conocía esa razón, lo cual me provocaba una mezcla de asco, miedo y lastima. De seguro esos chicos "bien buenos", las habían hecho pasar un tarde inolvidable, puaj, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-No sabes de lo que te perdiste- me dijo Ayame feliz.

-Sí, esos chicos estaban, para comerse-complemento Misty.

Yo solo sonreí falsamente y empecé a retirarme, las demás me siguieron. Iba totalmente fastidiada, la mayor parte del camino, se la pasaron hablando de cómo la habían pasado con los chicos esos, sentí asco por decima vez, en el rato que llevaba con ellas, aminore el paso, quedando detrás de ellas, para así, no tener que escuchar, las historias de sus amoríos de corto plazo. Seguimos caminando, saque mi i-pod, eso me distraería, puse la canción de "Ojos así" de Shakira, me encanta y vagamente me recuerda el brillo de los ojos de mi puntito.

Nuevamente, me encuentro sonriendo como tonta enamorada…

!!!UN MOMENTO¡¡¡

¿Acaso dije…..?

¿¿¿TONTA ENAMORADA???

No, no y no. Mi vida ya era lo suficientemente problemática, como para todavía enamorarme y más si se trataba de un chico, cuyo nombre ni siquiera sé. Pero, vamos, apenas ayer lo había visto, sus ojos me encantaron, lo llamo "mi puntito negro" y cada vez que me mira me sonrojo…..

Dios, estaba perdida.

Me abofetee mentalmente, no podía enamorarme, no debía. Si, así es, me convencí, solo me gustaba, pero ¿a quién no?, como no iban a gustarme esos negros ojos, su sedosa cabellera y bueno lo llamaba así porque, ¡no tenía ni idea de su nombre¡ si, era mera atracción, no más.

Tan metida estaba en mi mundo de negación, que no me di cuenta, que un grupo de chicos, se nos acercaba, eran cuatro chicos y dos chicas, una pelinegra de ojos perla, era muy parecida al chico que vi en la cafetería, supuse que eran parientes, porque estaba al lado de ella, el iba tomado de la mano, de una chica de ojos y cabello color chocolate, a su derecha estaba el chico un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos aqua, no me sorprendí, al ver al rubio gritón y a mi puntito negro, el sonrojo estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia, pero, juntando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, lo aplaque.

Karin y las zorras, admiraban fascinadas a los chicos, a unos metros adelante de nosotras, ellos siguieron su camino pasando justo al lado de nosotras. La chica pelinegra, venia charlando amenamente con el rubio, lo que provoco el enfado de Tayuya, quien ya había puesto el ojo en el. Karin se dio cuenta de esto. Me quite los audífonos, al captar las miradas cómplices, que se enviaban las zorras, era una mala, muy mala señal.

-Hay que darle una lección, chicas-ordeno Karin apresurando el paso, yo también lo hice, al igual que el resto de las zorras. Detendría a mi hermana, si decidía hacer alguna estupidez.

Siguió caminando, hasta quedar al lado de la pelinegra. Hizo el ademan de empujarla, lo cual todos notaron. Todo pasó muy rápido, Karin iba a empujar a esa chica de ojos perla, pero yo fui más rápida y jale a la ojiperla hacia mí, para evitar que la empujara, mi hermana, no pudo con su propio peso, al no haber podido empujarla y cayó al piso de sentón. Tape mi boca con mi mano, para que no saliera la carcajada, que tenia atorada en la garganta, el resto de los presentes, hizo lo mismo, incluso las zorras no podían controlarse. Mi hermana, me veía desde el suelo, estaba furiosa, pero, reuniendo toda mi valentía…

-Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar, Karin-dije, lo que provoco, su ira y la risa de los restantes.

Se levanto del suelo enojadísima y empezó a irse, las zorras la siguieron rápidamente, intentando callar su risa, suspire, yo también debía irme, voltee a ver a la chica, que aun sostenía para evitar su caída.

-Lo siento mucho- me disculpe, claramente, notaron que Karin había hecho eso, con intención.

-No te preocupes y gracias- contesto la pelinegra, sonreí, era muy amable, cualquier otro, probablemente me hubiera mandado al demonio, aunque no hubiera tenido la culpa.

-!!!SAKURA¡¡¡- grito histérica mi hermana, a unos metros de distancia.

Suspire- de verdad, lo siento mucho- dije de nuevo, antes de ir hacia Karin, mire de reojo a mi puntito negro, ya era una costumbre, me miraba sonriendo, eso me puso el corazón a trabajar, a mil por hora y formo en mi cara una sonrisa. La sonrisa se helo y mi corazón palpitaba rapidísimo, pero de miedo, podría jurar que a Karin, la rodeaba, un aura negra de maldad. En cuanto llegamos a la habitación, supe que era mi perdición.

-¿! QUE DEMONIOS, TE PASA SAKURA ¡?- me grito Karin, fuera de sí.

-A mi nada ¿por?- conteste indiferente.

-¡POR TU CULPA, FUI HUMILLADA¡-me grito de nuevo. Empezaba a enojarme su tono.

-El que mal obra, mal le va- conteste un poco molesta.

-¡TE VOY A DAR TU MAL OBRA, ESTUPIDA¡-volvió a gritarme, preparándose para abofetearme. Detuve su mano en el acto, apretándola fuertemente, pude notar como las zorras, lanzaban chillidos de miedo, no me importo, estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para matar a alguien.

-Nunca, nunca más, me vas a poner, ni una sola mano encima ¿me entendiste, hermanita?-le dije rencorosa, Karin estaba sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo muy enojada, sin mencionar, las muecas de dolor en su cara, por la fuerza que estaba aplicando en su brazo. Solté su mano agresivamente, mira a las zorras, arrinconadas en la habitación.

-Eso va para todas-advertí antes de salir de ahí, apenas cerré la puerta escuche algo caer al piso y el grito de Karin.

-Tarada- pensé y sonreí.

Salí de los dormitorios, aun estaba molesta, mire el cielo, una noche estrellada, me encamine hacia mi jardín, ya me lo había adjudicado, la verdad era muy lindo y muy pacifico, tal vez ahí me calmaría. Llegue a él, no había nadie cerca, probablemente, era la única fuera de los dormitorios, me senté en el césped, observando las estrellas, me distraje viendo una luciérnaga, posarse sobre una flor, fue ahí cuando note que no estaba sola, había una chica, entrecerré los ojos, tratando de visualizarla mejor.

No, no puede ser.

**-O-O-O-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Bueno, hasta ahí este capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Por favor déjenme un review, es que no me animo a subir los capítulos con tan pocos reviews, no importa que digan que esta horrible.**

**Gracias.**

**AZhY uChiHa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Si, lo sé, me tarde años en actualizar, pero es que, pues he tenido las otras ideas y pues preferí escribir de una vez las otras.**

**Pero bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo…**

**¡Lean y COMENTEN!**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O-O**

Ella tenía…

**-Cabello rubio-**

_-Tu cabello es hermoso Ino-chan-dijo una pequeña de ocho años a su amiga._

_-El tuyo también lo es-dijo la otra._

_-¿Bromeas? ¡Es rosa¡-reclamo la niña haciendo pucheros._

_-Jajaja, Sakura, tu cabello es lindísimo- dijo Ino, poniendo una cinta roja en su cabello a modo de diadema._

_-Ino-chan-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, la pequeña pelirrosa._

_-Tonta, no llores- regaño la rubia- esto es prueba de que seremos amigas por siempre._

_-Por siempre- afirmo la pequeña._

**-Ojos celestes-**

_-Wow, cerda, te ves increíble- halago Sakura a su amiga._

_-Jeje gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás frentona- devolvió el piropo Ino._

_-Claro que no, tus ojos se ven increíbles con esa sombra-dijo la pelirrosada._

_-Mmm, a los tuyos solo le hace falta un poco de delineador- dijo mientras la maquillaba un poco._

_-Listo-termino la rubia, mostrándole un espejo a su amiga- tus ojos verdes, son bellísimos Sakura- dijo Ino._

_-Gracias Ino-_

_-Para eso estamos la amigas ¿no?-_

Es ella, si, lo es, es ella. Estaba sorprendida, verdaderamente sorprendida acaso era…

-¿Ino-chan?- susurre. Inconscientemente, me había dirigido hacia ella, estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia. Al parecer la chica me escucho, pues volteo hacia mí.

-¿Sa-Sakura?- dijo ella, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ino-chan ¿eres tú?-pregunte incrédula.

-Sakura-susurro, sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse-Sakura-dijo, antes de levantarse y envolverme en un abrazo. No lo pensé dos veces, se lo devolví, escondí mi cara bañada en lágrimas, en su cuello, al igual que ella. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, ni sé, porque no se me ocurría algo que decirle, cuando nos separamos del abrazo. Mi boca se abrió, pero nada salió de mi garganta.

-Ce-cerda- dije al fin.

Ella rio un poco- Frentona-me dijo, para abrazarme de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte a mi amiga.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo-me respondió.

Ambas reímos.

-Mis padres, al fin me han dejado regresar a Konoha, para estudiar aquí- le explique.

-Ósea que, ¿vas a quedarte?-pregunto emocionada.

Asentí sonriendo.

-!!!Genial¡¡¡- grito sonriendo, de nuevo me abrazo, si seguíamos así, nos desgastaríamos.

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí afuera a esta hora?- me cuestiono Ino.

Baje la mirada, es cierto que al principio estaba enojada, pero ahora me sentía culpable, tal vez fui demasiado dura.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- Ino se veía preocupada.

No me gustaba mentir y mucho menos si se trataba de Ino.

-Karin-conteste simplemente. Su mirada pasó de ser una preocupada, a una enojada, frunció el ceño y se levanto del pasto.

-¿Qué diablos te hizo ahora?-pregunto enojada Ino.

-No, nada, es que…- trate de decir, pero como siempre, Ino se me adelanto.

-Ya verá lo que le hago, ¿cómo se atreve a lastimarte de nuevo?-una gota de sudor resbalo por mi frente, si tan solo supiera, quien lastimo a quien, estaría felicitándome-esa maldita perra, zorra, golfa, prostituta, ramera, buena para nada, arrastrada…-varios insultos después, Ino perdió el aliento y yo aproveche para hablar.

-Ella no me hizo nada-Ino me miro confundida- Yo… yo- no quería decirlo, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

-¿Tu que, Sakura?-me pregunto.

Junte todas mis fuerzas y …-EstoyenelgrupodezorrasdeKarin-lo dije.

-¿¿!!QUE¡¡??-grito incrédula, mi rubia amiga, no me sorprendió que no entendiera lo que dije, ni siquiera yo lo entendí bien.

-Que estoy en el grupo de…-trate de decir de nuevo.

-No, no- me interrumpió-eso ya lo entendí, lo que no entiendo es por qué estas con ellas- me dijo ella.

-Pues es una larga historia- dije con mi carita de niña buena.

-Tengo tiempo-dijo seria Ino.

Suspire. Se lo conté todo, como después de que me fuera a Suna, Karin había vuelto a doblegarme y hacer su voluntad conmigo, como me despreciaba en múltiples ocasiones y me humillaba enfrente de todos.

-… es por eso que el día en que me ofreció, entrar en su grupito, a cambio de dejarme en paz, no lo pensé mucho y acepte-suspire-fue una tontería, las cosas no han cambiado mucho- termine de explicar tristemente.

-Sakura…-Ino me miro triste, luego endureció su mirada- !!No tienes que seguir con ella¡¡- dijo alegre, yo la mire confundida-!volvamos a ser las mejores amigas ¡- propuso.

Sonreí- ¿hablas en serio?- le dije.

-Claro que si tonta, _amigas por siempre_- dijo, sus ojos eran cristalinos de nuevo.

-Por siempre-dije derramando lagrimas de nuevo.

O—O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—OO—O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-O-

El ruido del despertador, nunca creí que estaría tan feliz de levantarme temprano en domingo, pero hoy es especial, Ino y yo quedamos, para ir a desayunar a la cafetería, las ocho y cuarto, era la hora perfecta, así no habría mucha gente y podríamos ponernos al día con nuestras vidas.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, miro a las zorras, acostadas en sus camas, recuerdo lo que paso cuando llegue a la habitación, después de estar con Ino y me entra risa.

FLASHBACK

Acabo de dejar a Ino en su habitación, la de al lado, por cierto, al parecer solo hay una Ino Yamanaka en el mundo, rio bajito, ya todos deben estar dormidos.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación, me equivoque, las zorras, están reunidas en la cama de Karin, de seguro planeando la venganza, no me importa, ese tiempo con Ino, me dio fuerzas. Me dirijo hacia mi cama, sin mirarlas y me recuesto, ellas empiezan a hablar sobre "sus chicos", yo solo las escucho.

-Y como te digo Tayuya, ya lo tengo en mis manos- dijo Ayame.

-En tus garras, más bien- pensé.

-¿Y tú, Karin?-pregunto Misty.

Me levante de la cama, me apetecía un baño caliente, claro que antes me divertí, lanzándole a Tayuya, quien me veía de reojo, miradas asesinas, era tan gracioso, volteaba rápidamente, aparentando no haber visto nada.

-Ya tengo a alguien-dijo mi hermana, interrumpiendo mi diversión -Sasuke Uchiha, será mío –sentencio.

Una risita divertida se me escapo, ante el comentario de mi hermana, ella me miro furiosa, yo me metí en el baño. Una vez dentro de la bañera, sentí lastima por el chico.

-Que la suerte te acompañe… Sasuke Uchiha-

FIN FLASHBACK

Reí, eso fue divertido.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-OO—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-**

**Ok, ahora pasare a actualizar Reconsiderando.**

**Y les propongo algo…**

**Si tengo 10 reviews prometo subir el próximo capítulo el sábado o el domingo.**

**Inner Azhy: No debería decir esto, pero, el próximo capítulo esta genial, es más, hoy estoy de buen humor, así que les daré un adelanto.**

_-No te atrevas a tocarle ni uno de sus rubios cabellos a Ino, o te la veras conmigo-amenace a mi hermana._

_-Eso fue sorprendente- escuche detrás de mí. Me gire y vi a los amigos de Ino con la boca abierta, es entendible, ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado, que enfrentaría a Karin?_

_-Gracias- respondí, estaba muy avergonzada de que hubieran visto el lado agresivo de Sakura Haruno._

_¿Mi puntito? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿el elegido de Karin?_

_NO._

**Azhy: ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces dando avances?**

**Inner: Jejeje… ups ^_^**

**Azhy: Te voy a matar.**

**Inner: No por favor……**

**En el próximo capítulo, descubran si mi inner murió.**

**REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!!!**

**Que mal!!!**

**Faltaron solo dos reviews, para que actualizara el fin de semana. Pero como me siento una buena persona, actualizare hoy.**

**Entonces, en sus marcas, listos… a leer.!!!**

**O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Llegue a la cafetería, en una mesa al fondo ya me esperaba Ino, me acerque a la mesa y nos saludamos con un abrazo. Lo sé, nos gusta mucho abrazarnos.

Pedimos dos capuchinos y nos pusimos al día en nuestras vidas.

-¿Entonces desde los trece, estas con las zorras?-pregunto Ino, ya le había dicho que podía llamarles así a ellas.

-Así es-conteste.

-Wow y ¿cómo lograste soportarlas estos tres años?- me pregunto.

-Ni idea- le di un sorbo a mi café y reímos.

-Entonces, ¿no podías salir con nadie más?-

-No, si lo hacía, pobres de esas chicas, les hacia la vida imposible-conteste triste.

-No te preocupes, mis amigos y yo no nos dejamos intimidar por nadie-me animo Ino.

-Cuéntame de tus amigos- le pedí.

-Ellos son increíbles, son muy divertidos y no se dejan de nadie Frentona-dijo a moda de regaño.

-Ok, ok entiendo- le dije.

Después de eso, fuimos a dar unas vueltas por la escuela.

-Entonces me di cuenta, que era un perro-termino Ino y empezamos a reír, ella sabia chistes muy buenos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el basurero- se escucho detrás de mí. Fruncí el ceño. Amabas volteamos y nos encontramos al grupo de las zorras.

-Ino Yamanaka, debiste quedarte en el cuchitril de donde viniste-dijo Karin, sus lame botas en su pose de "soy mejor que tu" se reían.

-¿Y tu Karin?- pregunto ella-¿Por qué no te quedaste en el prostíbulo?-dijo Ino desafiante. Esta vez, ella y yo reímos, al ver su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Ino, aun sigues enojada por lo de Sai?-pregunto con malicia Karin.

La pose de Ino cambio de desafiante a triste. Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en la boca del estomago, al ver su mirada gacha.

-Sí, sigues molesta por ello, pero así fue como paso y créeme que no me arrepiento para nada-siguió Karin. Irremediablemente, me sentí furiosa. Sus ojos celestes, estaban siendo opacados por un manto brilloso de lágrimas.

-Es que fue tan divertido-dijo mi hermana. Ino se sintió destrozada, las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas, se dejo caer en el suelo, yo me incline a su lado. Los chicos del otro día, se habían acercado, incluso mi puntito negro, en cuanto vieron a Ino llorando, se posicionaron alrededor de ella, como protegiéndola, el chico pelirrojo, la refugio en un abrazo. Había varios curiosos viendo lo que pasaba. Mire a Karin, sus sonrisa victoriosa y las lagrimas de Ino, estaban a punto de apretar, ese botoncito, que me permite liberar toda mi furia.

-No sé porque creíste que te quería, cuando en realidad, solo estaba jugando conti…-

Tic. Explote.

-!!!BASTA¡¡¡-grite enojada, Ino levanto la mirada de inmediato, sus amigos me miraron confundidos, Karin y las zorras me veían con rabia.

-!!YA ES SUFICIENTE, KARIN¡¡-volví a gritarle.

-¿Quien te crees que eres tú, para pararme?-pregunto Karin cínica.

-! TU HERMANA ¡-le grite. Pude ver el asombro, en los ojos de muchos de los presentes, me pareció escuchar también un débil –Sakura…-pronunciado por mi amiga. Mientras tanto Karin pareció desconcertada unos segundos pero recobro la compostura inmediatamente.

-Vaya, creí que no te gustaba aceptarlo-me dijo.

-No es uno de mis mayores orgullos- respondí más calmada, pero igual de enojada.

-¿Y por qué Sakura?,¿ acaso te apena, que no eres ni un poco, de lo que yo soy, aunque tengamos la misma sangre?-me pregunto. Sentí como si alguien apretara mi corazón, era mi debilidad y ella lo sabía, yo nunca fui nada de lo que ella logro ser, yo solo era y soy Sakura Haruno, la hermana de Karin, era así como todos me conocían, solo por ser la hermana de Karin Haruno. Mi hermana sonrió victoriosa, yo baje la mirada, sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee, Ino me sonreía, aun tenía unas lagrimas.

-!!JA ¡¡por favor Karin, como si Sakura, quisiera ser como tu-dijo mi amiga-si de verdad quisiera parecerse a ti, estaría trabajando de ramera-exclamo la rubia.

La cara de Karin, estaba casi tan roja como su pelo, Ino reía divertida, eso me transmitió apoyo.

-Ino tiene razón-dije, todos me miraron- no quiero ser como tú, me das asco-le dije sinceramente, mi amiga me veía orgullosa.

-Ya la oíste, ella no quiere ser una golfa-se burlo Ino.

-!!!Tu cállate¡¡¡-le grito mi hermana mayor a mi amiga, iba a darle una bofetada, alcance a detener su mano y la mire a los ojos, no sé cómo se vería mi expresión, pero de seguro luciría muy tétrica, ya que Karin tenía los ojos y su boca abiertos en una perfecta "o"

-Escúchame bien, Karin, porque solo lo diré una vez- le avise- puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, puedes humillarme, incluso lastimarme, pero-debo aceptarlo, en ese momento, me di miedo a mi misma-no te atrevas a tocarle ni uno de sus rubios cabellos a Ino, o te la veras conmigo - le advertí, soltando su mano, nada amable. Ella retrocedió unos pasos.

-Esta me la vas a pagar caro, Sakura- me amenazo, antes de salir corriendo con las zorras. Suspire. No lo podía creer, de verdad había enfrentado a mi hermana, ¡incluso la amenace¡ quería pellizcarme, para asegurarme de que no era un sueño, pero, no pude moverme porque, me vi envuelta en un abrazo de Ino, ella lloraba, le devolví el abrazo. Quería llorar, no sé si por la felicidad que sentía de haberme liberado de Karin, o del miedo que me recorría al pensar lo que podía hacerme después de esto.

-Eso fue sorprendente- escuche detrás de mí. Me gire y vi a los amigos de Ino con la boca abierta, es entendible, ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado, que enfrentaría a Karin?

-Gracias- respondí, estaba muy avergonzada de que hubieran visto el lado agresivo de Sakura Haruno.

-En serio, fue genial- dijo el rubio gritón. No me atrevía a mirar a mi puntito, de seguro estaría pensando que soy una salvaje o algo por el estilo.

-¿Verdad que fue genial, chicos?- pregunto Ino.

!!!NO ANIMAS¡¡¡

Todos asintieron, yo seguía evitándolo.

-Fue un acto muy valiente- dijo el chico de mirada perla.

-¡Le diste su merecido a esa golfa!-apoyo la castaña.

-E-estuvo muy bien- dijo la ojiperla.

-Hmp, bien- dijo el pelirrojo.

De veras estaba muy apenada y ellos ¡halagándome!

-Impresionante- escuche, una voz perfecta, grave y dulce al mismo tiempo, fría, pero cariñosa. Una voz hermosa.

Me atrevía a verlo a los ojos, me sonrió, no apartaba su vista de mi, de nuevo ese maldito sonrojo iba a aparecer, me controle, pero seguía mirándolo y él a mí, no sé cuanto estuvimos así, pero, siempre hay alguien que arruina los lindos momentos.

-Cof, cof- sonó la tos fingida de Ino- esto Sakura… ¡te presentare a mis amigos!- propuso mi amiga. Yo asentí.

-El es…-

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!- grito el rubio- ¡el mejor de esta escuela y de toda Konoha!- dijo. A todos les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente, yo sonreía, era muy gracioso.

-¡Naruto, bakka!- dijo Ino, dándole un golpe en su cabeza.

-Ouch, Ino ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Naruto.

-Debes comportarte con Sakura, o la asustaras- reprocho Ino.

-Oh si, jeje, un placer conocerte Sakura-chan ¡Dattebayo!- dijo él, yo me sonroje ante el sufijo añadido a mi nombre.

-Dobe- dijo mi puntito, parecía enojado. ¿Dobe? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un insulto?

-Teme- respondió de igual forma el rubio.

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Tem…-

Todos tenían una gota de sudor, esos dos parecían niños.

-El placer es mío, Naruto- interrumpí los insultos.

Naruto sonrió asintiendo, mi puntito hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo mire sonriendo, el me respondió igual. Esta vez no pude evitar sonrojarme. Gire y vi a Ino, me miraba a mí, luego volteaba a ver a mi puntito, hizo esto un par de veces más y sonrió burlesca. ¡Rayos! Se había dado cuenta.

-El, es Gaara No Sabaku- dijo ella algo sonrojada, bien, era mi turno de burlarme, la mire con picardía, ella desvió la vista.

-Un gusto-dijo serio.

-Igualmente- respondí sonriendo.

Ino, continúo.

-Ella es Tenten Ama- dijo señalando a la castaña- es muy linda ¿no Neji?- pregunto burlona. El chico que la tenía tomada de la mano enrojeció un poco, al igual que ella.

Le sonreí, ella también a mí.

-Neji Hyuuga, es primo de ella- dijo señalando a la pelinegra que salve.

- Hinata Hyuuga. Es tímida, pero cuando la conoces bien, es alguien completamente adorable ¿no, Naruto?- dijo. Naruto se sonrojo un poco, Hinata parecía un jitomate. Era obvio que le gustaba el rubio. Lo que también era obvio, es que, definitivamente a Ino, le encantaba avergonzar a los demás.

-Y bueno, por ultimo te presento a…-

Mi puntito se acerco, quedando enfrente de mí, estiro su mano frente a la mía, yo hice lo mismo. Estaba a punto de estrechar su mano con la mía…

-Un placer conocerte, soy Sasuke Uchiha-

Mi mano se alejo ante sus palabras, no, ¿Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿el elegido de Karin? Creo que pude oír, algo dentro de mí, rompiéndose. Todos me miraban confundidos, reaccione y le tendí mi mano con una sonrisa falsa.

-Un gusto, Sakura Haruno- respondí, estrechando su mano. Al parecer, noto que sonreía falsamente, porque me miraba serio. No podía con la presión, solté su mano lo más rápido que pude, pero sin exagerar. El seguía mirándome, yo me sentía morir, sentía que descubría todo de mí, con solo verme.

-Bien…- me salvo la voz de la pelinegra. ¡TE ADORO HINATA! grite interiormente.

- ¿Porque no vamos a la…?-

-¡AY DIOS!-grito Ino, interrumpiendo a Hinata. Todos nos asustamos por el repentino grito.

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-OO—O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Ok, hasta ahí este capítulo.**

**Ya saben…**

**+ Reviews = + capítulos**

**No sé cuando actualizare, tengo adelantados como dos capítulos. Solo es que me decida a subirlos, pero claro eso depende de sus hermosos reviews.**

**Así que los espero!!!!**

**Chaooo**

**Nos leemos después.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno… al fin actualización¡¡¡¡**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer y mi fic y obvio también a los que me dejan review.**

**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**En la Preparatoria**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tenten, recuperada del susto.

-Sakura- dijo Ino.

-¿Qué?- me alarme, no tendría un bicho en mi cuerpo ¿o sí?, un escalofrió me recorrió todita.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto alarmada mi amiga.

-¿De qué?- se atrevió a cuestionar Neji.

-¿COMO QUE DE QUE?-grito mi amiga, todos nos alejamos un poco.

-¿Pues de qué?- pregunto Gaara. Ino escapo de su mirada.

-Pu-pues de Sakura- dijo ella, avergonzada.

-¿Yo qué?- pregunte, no podría estar más confundida.

-Habitación, Karin, zorras, dormir, venganza- exclamo Ino.

Todos la miramos con cara de WHAT, ella capto el mensaje.

Suspiro – ¿Te seguirás quedando en la misma habitación de las zorras?- pregunto- podrían vengarse- me aseguro.

-Es cierto-apoyo Hinata.

-Podrías mudarte a nuestra habitación- propuso Tenten.

-SIII-gritaron en coro Ino, Hinata, Tenten y… ¿Naruto?

-Pero, necesita un permiso ¿no?- pregunto Neji.

-Oh, es cierto- dijeron desanimados los cuatro gritones.

Yo también estaba desanimada, era muy buena idea eso de cambiarme con ellas, podría conocerlas mejor y la verdad, si me daba un poco de miedo quedarme con Karin después de lo sucedido. Podría asfixiarme con la almohada, clavarme un cuchillo mientras duermo, o peor aun… ¡robar mi despertador, para que se me haga tarde! El solo hecho de pensarlo, me aterraba, nunca he llegado tarde a clases. Debía pensar, a ver, si necesitaba un permiso, ¿A quién debía pedirlo?, al director por supuesto, y el director era…

-¡Claro!- dije. Dios que torpe, la directora era Tsunade-sama, amiga de la familia, la consideraba como una madre, incluso más que la misma.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está la oficina de la directora?- pregunte.

-Yo-yo sé-dijo Hinata.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Puedo pedirle el permiso a ella- respondí.

-Entonces, Hinata-chan, llévanos ahí- dijo feliz Naruto, al mismo tiempo que nos tomaba de la mano a mí y a ella, ambas nos ruborizamos y volteamos a verlo. Muy pronto desapareció de nuestra vista. Ya se encontraba en el suelo, con dos chipotes en su cabeza, enfrente de un Neji y un Sasuke, muy molestos.

-Bakka-

-Dobe-

-¡Naruto-kun!-

Mire a Ino y a Tenten, ambas tenían una gotita de sudor en la frente, Gaara solo observaba serio. Ino me hizo señas, me acerque a ella.

-No te preocupes, ambos son un poco celosos- me explico. Tenten asintió. Mientras veíamos a dos chicos furiosos, a Naruto en el suelo y a Hinata auxiliándolo.

-¿Naruto lo sabe?-pregunte a las chicas.

-¿Qué Hinata, esta loquita por él?, no- contesto Tenten.

-¿NO?-dije sorprendida.

-No, es tan bakka que no se da cuenta del amor que Hinata siente por el- explico Ino.

-¿Y Gaara lo sabe?- le pregunte a Ino con intención de molestar.

-¿Qu-que cosa?- pregunto viendo de reojo a Gaara, quien estaba recargado en la pared… durmiéndose ¬_¬

-Pues…- comencé yo.

-¡QUE ESTAS LOQUITA POR EL!-gritamos Tenten y yo, atrayendo la atención de un Sasuke y un Neji enojados, una Hinata preocupada, un casi difunto Naruto y un dormido Gaara. Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y nos tapo la boca con las manos.

-No les hagan caso-dijo Ino a los demás, mientras Tenten y yo, luchábamos por un poco de aire. A l fin Ino nos soltó, dimos una gran bocanada, para recuperar el oxigeno perdido. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir.

-¿Qué rayos creen que hacen gritando eso?- de un momento a otro nos había jalado, ahora estábamos inclinadas, mientras Ino nos regañaba en susurros.

-Vamos Ino, acéptalo, te gusta el chico-dijo Tenten, yo asentí.

-¿Y a quien no?- dije yo- esta apetecible-exclame señalándolo. Ino me miraba con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-Si-dijo Tenten perdida en Gaara, al igual que ejem, ejem, yo.

-Me pregunto, si su cabello será tan sedoso como lo parece-dije, imaginándome su tacto.

-O, si su pecho será tan duro como se ve-dijo Tenten con un aire soñador. Ino nos observaba rojísima, no sé si su enrojecimiento, se debía a la ira contenida o a nuestros pensamientos, un poco inusuales.

-Es que solo míralo, es tan, tan…-trate de explicar yo.

-Tan, tan…-me ayudo Tenten.

Las tres miramos al guapo chico, casi quedándose dormido de nuevo. Como por momentos, sus parpados se cerraban, privándonos de su hermosa mirada aqua, su respingada nariz, sus apetecibles labios, la tranquilidad con la que su pecho subía y bajaba, al compas de su respiración, sus piernas, su redondeado trasero y ni hablar de su...

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente, tratando de espantar los pensamientos que vagaban en mi mente, mire a mis amigas, por sus sonrojos, deduje que lo que rondaba por sus cabezas no era muy diferente a lo que paso por la mía.

-Sexy- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Naruto, quien llevaba escuchando parte se nuestra conversación. Nosotras volteamos a ver a nuestro acompañante, nos miraba confundido.

-¿Quién es se…?-

¡PUM!

Nos tiramos sobre él, antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta.

-Mmmm- trataba de hablar Naruto, mientras yo tapaba su boca con mi mano.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Sasuke, quien recién había llegado acompañado de Neji, al parecer el ruido, los hizo olvidar su enojo.

-Na-nada-trato de decir Ino.

-¿Seguras?-pregunto Neji. Tenten palideció.

-¡Claro que sí!-dije muy segura, en serio debería ser actriz.

-Bien- dijeron ambos.

Solté a Naruto.

-Pero…-

-¡AH SI!-grite yo-dijiste que me llevarías con Tsunade-sama ¿no?-le pregunte al rubio. No le di tiempo de contestar, lo tome de la mano y empecé a caminar-correr, hasta llegar a Hinata, a quien también tome de la mano, para que nos dirigiera.

-Vamos-grite al resto.

Tenten e Ino, corrieron rápidamente, hasta emparejarse conmigo.

-Uff… de la que nos salvamos- pensé cuando escuche los pasos de los chicos, detrás de los nuestros.

**O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-OO**

Levaba platicando con Tsunade-sama, por lo menos media hora, sinceramente, empezaba a aburrirme.

-…y note que era una de las ranas-cámara de Jiraiya, le di una golpiza increíble después de eso- comento, riendo la directora.

-Sí, esto Tsunade-sama-hable- venia a verla, para pedirle un favor-explique.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo seria.

-Pues… me preguntaba si usted… pudiera darme un permiso para cambiarme de habitación, ¿Por favor?- le pedí.

Me miro por unos segundos, de acuerdo, había pasado un minuto, ok, después de los diez minutos, empecé a desesperarme.

-¿Tsunade-sama?-atraje su atención.

-¿Eh?-dijo, como saliendo de un trance.

-¿Va a darme el permiso?-pregunte desesperada.

-¿Cuál permiso?-pregunto. Casi caigo de mi silla.

-El permiso, para cambiarme de habitación-dije un poco irritada.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes!-exclamo-¡Claro que sí!-contesto al fin. Suspire, al parecer esta ebria… que raro.

Salí de la oficina para encontrarme con los chicos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Ino.

-¡Me lo dieron!-dije yo.

Las chicas saltaron de emoción, junto conmigo y Naruto, había descubierto que era muy hiperactivo. El resto de los chicos solo sonrieron.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería, idea de Hinata, así podríamos conocernos mejor. Una vez que llegamos, nos sentamos en una mesa en donde todos cupiéramos.

-Ok, ¿Por qué no nos hablas sobre ti, Sakura?-propuso Tenten.

-Bien, como ya les dije, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo dieciséis años, acabo de regresar de Suna, después de haber vivido allá por unos años. Me gusta bailar y cantar, también soy buena en el deporte, aunque nunca he estado en un equipo. Nunca he sido una genio, pero me las ingenio para pasar año-todos rieron-también y lamentablemente soy hermana de Karin, por lo que me vi obligada a estar en su grupito de taradas, pero gracias a ustedes, ya no será así-concluí sonriendo.

-¿Así que viviste en Suna?-me pregunto Gaara.

-Si-conteste.

-Que coincidencia-dijo Ino-Gaara es de Suna-explico.

-¿De verdad?-pregunte sorprendida. El solo asintió.

-Él y sus hermanos, llegaron hace poco-explico Neji.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-le pregunte.

-Sí, mi hermana Temari y Kankurou, ambos son mayores que yo, luego te los presentare-dijo el pelirrojo, yo asentí.

-Temari es de segundo grado y Kankurou va en tercero-explico Hinata.

-Temari se la pasa con su novio, el vago de Shikamaru-dijo Tenten divertida-también está siempre con Lee, es un chico un poco…raro-todos asintieron rápidamente, yo reí-pero cuando lo llegas a conocer, es muy simpático-termino sonriendo, Neji bufo.

Sonreí, era cierto que Neji era celoso, aun no lo descubría de Sasuke, tampoco sabía quién es la causa de sus celos, pero si él se ponía celoso de otro, yo me pondría celosa de otra, era un círculo vicioso, uno horrible. Tan perdida estaba, como siempre ¬_¬, que no note que ellos seguían hablando.

-…Y Kankurou, siempre está con el artista Deidara, el infantil Tobi, Kisame el pez e Itachi-dijo Naruto. Note como Sasuke se fruncía el ceño.

-¿Itachi, eh?-todas las miradas fueron hacia mi-es un bonito nombre-dije.

-Hmp-se apresuro a decir Sasuke.

Ino empezó a reír.

-Vamos Sasuke, estoy segura que Sakura piensa que tu nombre también es lindo-le dijo Ino. El solo desvió la vista. Yo estaba confundida. ¿Se había molestado por lo que dije? ¿Por qué? Itachi es un lindo nombre, aunque no más lindo que el suyo.

-Oye Sakura-me llamo mi mejor amiga. Yo la mire, esperando que continuara-dile a Sasuke que su nombre también es bonito, puede traumarse si no lo haces-termino. Todos rieron, yo enrojecí.

-Ino-dijo Sasuke en un tono de amenaza, un tono tétrico.

-En realidad, tu nombre es hermoso-dije desviando la vista y notablemente sonrojada. Sentía las miradas picaras de las chicas y las sorprendidas de los chicos sobre mi nuca.

-Gracias-me respondió con su bella voz-tu nombre también lo es…flor de cerezo-dijo, me sorprendí de que supiera el significado de mi nombre. Voltee a verlo, me perdí en sus oscuros ojos, al igual que él en los míos.

-Aquí seguimos, eh-dijo Naruto, todos reímos.

La tarde se paso rápida, pude conocer más a fondo a todos y descubrí que Sasuke y el tal Itachi ese, ¡Son hermanos!, Hinata dice que son muy parecidos entre sí, solo que siempre han tenido una rivalidad, es por eso que a Sasuke le molesto mi comentario, suerte que pude arreglarlo.

Ahora en el dormitorio, justo terminaba de ordenar mis cosas, cuando tres chicas cayeron como bombas en mi cama, las tres ya estaban en pijama, puesto que el día siguiente, iniciaban las clases. La pijama de Ino, era un pantalón de color azul con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, la de Tenten, era un top amarillo con un short verde, el de Hinata era un lindo camisón rosa y yo, traía un camisón blanco.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, ellas me miraron por largo rato.

-Bueno, ¿Te gusta o no Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunto directamente Hinata.

Genial, ¿Tan buena actriz era que en menos de un día, mis amigas ya se habían dado cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas?-decidí hacerme la desentendida.

-Por favor Sakura, te conozco desde hace años, se muy bien que él te gusta-dijo mi amiga, las otras asintieron.

-No me gusta-dije tratando de sonar creíble.

-Aja, como no-replico Tenten.

-¡Que no!-les repetí.

-Sakura, no nos levantaremos de tu cama, hasta que lo confieses-amenazo la "dulce" Hinata.

-No importa-dije divertida- hay otras camas-explique mientras me levantaba, prontamente me detuvo una mano.

-Vamos Sakura, puedes decirnos, no le diremos a nadie-dijo sinceramente Tenten, mientras me sujetaba.

Volví a sentarme en la cama, con la mirada gacha.

-De acuerdo, me gusta-acepte sonrojada. Todas empezaron a brincar en mi cama.

-Lo sabía, lo sabia-gritaba feliz Ino, mientras saltaba.

Hinata paro sus brinquitos al verme con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-me pregunto dulcemente. Inmediatamente Ino y Tenten se acercaron preocupadas.

-Nada-respondí.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Mírate!-exigió Ino.

-Puedes confiar en nosotras-dijo Hinata, su hermosa sonrisa, me dio confianza.

-Es que, bueno, el si me gusta, pero…me es inalcanzable-explique.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Tenten.

-Porque es obvio que yo no le gusto-dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Tontita, eso no lo sabes-me dijo Ino.

-Pero, es que hay algo más, el es… el elegido de Karin-explique amargamente.

Las tres me miraban sorprendidas, poco a poco, deje que las lagrimas que aprisionaban mis ojos, salieran. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día.

-Oh no, Sakura-dijo Ino.

-No llores-pidió Tenten, mientras se acomodaba detrás de mí, acariciando mi cabello. Hinata me limpiaba las lágrimas, al lado de Ino, quien me abrazaba.

-Dios, soy tan patética-solloce.

-No lo eres-regaño Tenten.

-Sí, soy tan poco original, que hasta me gusta el mismo chico que a mi hermana-

-Y a todas las chicas de la escuela también-complemento Ino, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Hinata.

-¿Lo ves?, esto está mal-dije-el nunca se fijaría en mi-termine.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!-me grito Ino. Todas la miramos sorprendidas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte más calmada.

-No lo sé-dijo mirando a otro lugar-es como un presentimiento. Así que, mientras no estés segura, no te rindas-termino. Hinata y Tenten asintieron.

Suspire-De acuerdo-acepte. Ellas empezaron a celebrar-pero-interrumpí-Ustedes también lo intentaran-dije a Ino y Hinata. Ambas suspiraron y asintieron. Yo sonreí.

-Bueno, basta de lagrimas y festejos-dijo Tenten mirándonos-vamos a dormir, mañana es el primer día-

Las demás asentimos y nos acostamos. Estaba por dormirme y la imagen de Sasuke se me vino a la cabeza.

-No me rendiré-susurre antes de quedarme dormida.

Fueron tres las sonrisas que aparecieron, la escuchar el susurro de la pelirrosa.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O--O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Al fin Sakura lo acepto…**

**LE GUSTA SASUKE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Bueno, le encanta.**

**Pero en fin, hasta ahí este cap.**

**Espero sus reviews… ya saben vayan al botoncito verde de abajo.**

**+ Reviews = Actualización rápida**

**^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola.**

**(Sucede lo mismo que en Reconsiderando)**

**Inner: (Esquivando una lechuga) Gomen, gomen, lamentamos mucho la tardanza, pero hemos tenido ciertas distracciones últimamente, ¿verdad Azhy?**

**(Azhy esta tirada en el suelo con un tomate embarrado en la cara)**

**Inner: Jejejejeje, mejor les dejo ya el capítulo de hoy.**

**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER!!!!!!**

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**En la Preparatoria**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_(Aquí deja de narrar Sakura y comienzo yo ^_^)_

Era un lunes soleado, los pájaros cantaban, amenizando el ambiente. La preparatoria Konoha, empezaba un nuevo ciclo escolar. Ciclo escolar, en el que la vida de muchos de sus estudiantes cambiaria. El reloj apenas marcaba las ocho y cuarto y ya eran bastantes los estudiantes que paseaban por el campus. Algunos otros, estaban en clases. En cambio, otros apenas se preparaban para salir de sus dormitorios. Tal es el caso de una linda pelirrosa y sus amigas.

- ¡Cerda! -grito la chica antes mencionada.

- Por favor Ino-chan -pidió la pelinegra.

- Ino Yamanaka, levántate en este mismo instante -ordeno la castaña.

- ¡No! -grito la rubia desde su cama- déjenme dormir, solo cinco minutos mas - pidió.

- Nuestra primera clase es en media hora -aviso la castaña- apenas nos alcanzara el tiempo, para ir a desayunar algo.

Ino suspiro resignada- Vale, adelántense, las alcanzare allá -dijo ella.

- ¿Segura? -pregunto Hinata.

-Claro, claro-aseguro.

-Bien-hablo Sakura.

Tres chicas salieron, dirigiéndose a la cafetería. La rubia, empezó a vestirse.

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Ohayo chicas-saludo un rubio, a las tres chicas que entraban en la cafetería.

-Ohayo Naruto-saludo Tenten.

-O-ohayo Naruto-kun-saludo la tímida pelinegra.

-Naruto, ohayo-respondió Sakura.

-Nee, nee, ¿Dónde está Ino?-pregunto Naruto.

-La cerda se ha quedado dormida-contesto Sakura.

-Dijo que nos alcanzaría luego-agrego Hinata.

-¡Qué bien!, me salve de un golpe matutino-celebro Naruto, las chicas rieron.

-Ohayo-saludo otra voz.

Las chicas voltearon y vieron a dos de los chicos faltantes.

-Ohayo-saludaron las chicas.

-¿Dónde está Gaara?-pregunto Tenten.

-Se quedo dormido-contesto Neji.

-¿También? -pregunto Hinata.

-¿Quién mas se quedo dormido?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Ino-contesto Sakura.

-Vaya, son tal para cual ¬_¬U-comento Tenten.

-¡Comamos algo! ¡Dattebayo!-grito Naruto.

-¡Dobe! No seas tan ruidoso-regaño su amigo dándole un leve zape.

-Creo que después de todo, no te salvaste-dijo la pelirrosada, provocando la risa de las otras.

Así, todos empezaron a tomar su desayuno.

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-¡Rayos, rayos!-susurraba una rubia, corriendo por el campus- se me hizo muy tarde -pensó. El choque con algo, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!-grito irritada la rubia.

-De acuerdo, lo hare-contesto una voz conocida.

-¡Gaara!-exclamo avergonzada-yo… lo siento mucho-un sonrojo se asomaba a sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes-la calmo el pelirrojo-pero dime, ¿Por qué venias corriendo?-pregunto.

-Es que se me hizo muy tarde-contesto-¡Rayos! Corramos o no llegaremos-exclamo tomando a Gaara de la mano y empezando a correr hacia el aula 29, sin dejarlo decir algo.

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Sugoi, esto es enorme-dijo Sakura, mirando el aula 29, aula que les había sido asignada.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan-apoyo el rubio.

-Y ¿Cómo nos sentaremos?-pregunto Neji.

-Como queramos-les respondió un chico gordito, que iba pasando.

-¿Seguro?-volvió a preguntar Neji.

-Si-respondió el-por cierto mi nombre es Chouji, un placer-dijo retirándose.

-Bien, entonces yo me sentare contigo Neji-aviso Tenten, el solo asintió.

-Pues yo me sentare con...-empezó a decir la pelinegra.

-Con Naruto-termino la pelirrosa.

-¿Na-naruto-kun?-pregunto la ojiperla.

-Si Hinata, si Naruto se sienta con Sasuke, no pondrá atención a la clase-aseguro Tenten.

-Pe-pero…-

-¡Eso sería genial!, ¿No Hinata-chan?-pregunto el rubio.

-S-si Naruto-kun-contesto-pero ¿Con quién te sentaras tu, Sakura?-pregunto Hinata.

-No te preocupes-respondió ella-me sentare con la cerda cuando llegue-termino.

-Hablando de ella, ahí viene-aviso Sasuke.

Y así era, la rubia venia llegando al salón, junto a un pelirrojo muy agitado, después de una loca carrera.

-¡Alcanzamos a llegar!-festejo la rubia, Gaara se dejo caer en una silla, intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿De qué hablas Ino?-pregunto confundido Neji.

-Por poco no llegamos, tuvimos que correr-exclamo Ino.

-Cerda, faltan diez minutos para que empiece la clase ¬_¬U –

-¿! Diez minutos!?-

-Si ¬_¬U-contestaron todos.

-Jo, de nada valió la carrera u.u-dijo la de ojos celestes.

-¬_¬U-

-Bueno cerda, ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos jun…?-

La pelirrosa no pudo terminar su pregunta, al ver al pelirrojo levantarse y tomar de la mano a Ino, sentándose a un lado de ella, en la primera fila.

-Ella se sentara conmigo-sentencio-tiene que pagar por haberme hecho correr, sin razón alguna-

-Gaara…-dijo Ino.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamo Tenten. Ella y su pareja, se sentaron en la segunda fila, al lado de Gaara e Ino.

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Vamos Hinata-chan!-dijo el rubio, tomando a la pelinegra de la mano, llevándola a sentarse detrás de Tenten y Neji.

Los dos restantes se miraron.

-Creo que nos dejaron solos Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Si-afirmo el pelinegro sonriendo. Ambos se sentaron detrás de Ino y Gaara, a un lado de Hinata y Naruto.

Los ocho chicos miraron a sus compañeros de banco y sonrieron. Definitivamente, ese sería un gran año.

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Tic-tac

Una rubia quería darse topes contra la pared, y es que había corrido como una gacela para llegar a tiempo a su clase, ¡Y su maestro ni siquiera aparecía!

Observo a sus amigas platicar. Ahora estaban en una esquina del salón, mientras que los chicos estaban por la puerta, pudo ver a Naruto, dando vueltas como león enjaulado, de seguro el también estaría aburrido.

Así es, muchos de los preparatorianos, estaban más que hartos. Hacia una media hora que la clase inicio, y de su maestro, ¡Ni sus luces!

-¿¡Cuándo demonios piensa llegar!?-grito exaltada Ino.

-Tranquilízate, de seguro no tarda mucho-hablo Tenten.

-¡Es que ya se tardo mucho!-volvió a gritar.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto?-pregunto Hinata.

-Pues porque me mate corriendo hasta acá, para llegar a tiempo, ¡Casi mato a Gaara!, y él ni se digna en aparecer-reclamo la rubia.

-Oh, por favor cerda, no todo fue tan malo ¿o sí?-pregunto picara Sakura.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundida Ino.

La pelirrosa se acerco un poco más a la rubia.

-Pues que gracias a eso, ahora es tu compañero de banco-susurro en el oído de Ino. La chica enrojeció.

-¿Qu-que dices?-

Las otras chicas rieron, la rubia las miro molesta.

-Pero bueno, creo que a todas les fue bien-declaro Tenten.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Hinata.

-¡Todas se sentaron con sus galanes!-exclamo feliz la castaña. El resto enrojeció.

-Tenten-exclamaron las tres chicas, en un tono tétrico.

-Vale, vale chicas, solo era una broma-dijo con miedo.

-Bien-respondieron las otras.

-Pero, ya en serio-hablo seria Tenten, las demás le pusieron atención-¿No les agrada, estar con SUS chicos?-preguntó picarona.

-No son nuestros chicos-aclaro sonrojada Sakura.

Tenten rio-Bueno, entonces no tendrán problema, con que las amigas de tu hermana, se los estén ligando-dijo Tenten señalando a los chicos, quienes ahora estaban rodeados, por una multitud de chicas locas, entre ellas las amigas de Karin. Tres chicas ardieron en celos en ese momento, mientras que otra, se reía a carcajadas.

-Supongo-dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo la diversión de Tenten-que no tendrás inconvenientes, con que Misty se coma a tu novio-dijo burlona la ojiperla. Inmediatamente la castaña, volteo a ver a su novio, y lo vio tratándose de quitar de encima a Misty.

-La mato-sentencio, con una aura oscura rodeándole. Las otras chicas tuvieron que detenerla para que no cometiera un asesinato.

-¡Suéltenme!-alegaba la castaña-déjenme solo golpearla un poquito por favor-

-¡NO!-exclamaron sus amigas.

-¡Yo!-

En la entrada del salón había un hombre, no muy mayor, de cabello plateado, extrañamente cubría su cara con una máscara, que solo dejaba a la vista, uno de sus ojos negros. El hombre al mirar el salón, suspiro, al perecer tendría que soportar a un montón de mocosos engreídos, junto con sus locas fans, aparte de chicas con instinto homicida… agrego al ver a la castaña.

-Hola-dijo entrando al salón, rápidamente todos se dirigieron a sus asientos-mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, seré su maestro de Cívica y Ética, además de su tutor-aviso el peliplateado.

-¡Llegas tarde!-grito Naruto desde su asiento.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que de camino acá, por no atropellar a un perro choque contra un poste y me llevaron al hospital, me operaron de la vesícula y como ya estaba bien, me dieron de alta-dijo sonriendo.

Todos tenían una gran gota de sudor en la frente, ¿Ese sería su maestro de Cívica y Ética y su tutor?, ¿Qué planeaba enseñarles? ¿Decir mentiras estúpidas y llegar tarde? Debieron pensarlo dos veces antes de decir que sería un gran año, tal vez sería… un muy raro año.

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Para ser el primer día, no ha estado tan mal ¿no?-dijo una pelinegra a sus amigos.

-¿No ha estado mal?-pregunto una rubia mientras se dirigían a la cafetería-primero, el tutor, hablándonos sobre los valores, cuando el, ni idea tiene de que sean, después la clase de arte con Asuma-sensei, quien no se saca el cigarrillo de la boca ni para beber agua, también Anko-sensei, que en lugar de leer solo para la clase, parece que lee para toda la escuela, además de que solo nos llama mocosos, y como si no fuera suficientemente malo, la clase de Gai-sensei ha sido la más agotadora que he tenido en mi vida-explico la rubia.

-Ya deja de quejarte cerda-reprocho su amiga.

-No solo tú has tenido un mal día-agrego Neji, mirando a su novia, quien estaba un…poco molesta, por el incidente de Misty.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo pudo Kakashi-sensei castigarme?-preguntó Naruto.

-¿Y como no iba a hacerlo dobe?-le pregunto Sasuke-si le dijiste que escondía su cara, porque tenía dientes de castor o labios gruesos.

-Es verdad, ¿Si no, porque escondería su cara?-pregunto el rubio.

-Quien sabe-respondió Gaara.

-Pues yo me la he pasado muy bien-comento Sakura-he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los maestros, y aunque algunos de ellos sean un poco raros, son agradables-

-Supongo que tienes razón frentona-apoyo Ino.

-Además de que también pudimos conocer a nuestros compañeros-dijo Hinata -son agradables.

-No comparto tu opinión Hinata-reprocho Tenten.

Sakura miro a su amiga, de seguro estaría enojada con su novio, todo por la culpa de Misty. Decidió que lo mejor sería ayudar.

-Nee Naruto-llamo la pelirrosa, el rubio la miro-¿Me acompañas por un helado?-pregunto.

-Claro Sakura-chan, vamos ¡Dattebayo!-dijo parándose el rubio.

-Yo también voy-se les unió Ino. Gaara se levanto junto con ella.

-Los acompaño-dijo Hinata.

-¿No vas Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Sakura, el solo asintió y se levanto.

-Ahora volvemos-aviso Gaara.

Los seis chicos se alejaron de la mesa, dejando a Tenten y Neji, acompañados solo por el silencio.

-Tenten-llamo Neji.

-…-

-¿Estas enojada?-pregunto.

-¿Tu qué crees?-respondió ella, con los brazos cruzados.

Neji reprimió una sonrisa, le encantaba verla haciendo pucheros, se veía adorable.

-No ha sido mi culpa-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Si claro-contesto irónica.

-Ella se me ha tirado encima- dijo él -trate de quitármela de encima, tu lo viste.

-…-

-Por favor Tenten, créeme, yo solo te quiero a ti-dijo el chico, mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que si-respondió el chico sonriéndole, la chica también le sonrió.

-Tonto, prométeme que no volverá a pasar-pidió Tenten.

-Lo prometo-dijo acercándose a sus labios. Le dio un casto beso, para después mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

Y sello sus labios, empezando a moverlos lentamente contra los suyos. La chica llevo sus manos a su cuello, mientras él seguía con sus manos sobre su rostro.

-Cof, cof-

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron para ver a sus amigos mirándolos picaros. Enrojecieron. Todos rieron y se sentaron.

-Entonces todo quedo claro ¿no?-pregunto Gaara.

-Si-respondieron Neji y Tenten sonrojados.

-Que bien-exclamo Hinata.

-Gaara- se oyó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron para ver a la dueña de esa voz. Se trataba de una linda chica de cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Gaara.

-Hola Temari- saludo Gaara.

-Hola chicos- saludo la rubia a los demás.

-Ah, por cierto Temari, te presento a Sakura, una amiga -dijo Gaara-Sakura, ella es mi hermana Temari.

-Un placer- saludo Temari -el es mi novio, preséntate Shikamaru- ordeno a un pelinegro de coleta alta, que estaba al lado de ella.

-Que problemático-pronuncio él, ganándose un codazo de la rubia. Sakura sonrió ante la escena.

-Shikamaru Nara- se presento perezoso. Sakura lo saludo.

-Y bueno, el es Lee-dijo la rubia, señalando a la persona al lado de Shikamaru.

Sakura casi sufre un paro cardiaco. ¿Era el hijo de Gai-sensei? Es que el parecido era enorme. Tenía cabello negro en forma de casco, unas cejas enormes y ojos negros, además de que usaba un trajecito verde con todo y chaleco, igualito al de su maestro. La verdad era algo aterrador. Pero aun mas aterradora, la manera en la que la miraba, desde que Temari había dicho su nombre, el no se había movido ni un poco, y la miraba con flamitas en sus ojos.

-Ehh, hola- saludo extrañada la pelirrosa a el cejotas.

-SAKURA-SAN, LA MAS BELLA FLOR QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA, POR LA FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD, ¡SAL CONMIGO!- de un momento a otro, Lee se había arrodillado frente a ella, tomándole la mano.

-…-

No tardo mucho tiempo, en que un golpe, cortesía de Sasuke, cayera en la mejilla de Lee, apartándolo de la pelirrosada, por varios metros.

-Eso fue raro-exclamo la pelirrosa, recuperada del shock.

-Si ¬_¬U-contestaron todos los presentes.

-Bueno chicas-dijo Temari llamando su atención-necesito hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante-

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Tenten.

Temari tomo asiento en la mesa, seguida de su novio-pues como sabrán, las pruebas para las actividades extracurriculares, son el sábado, ya sea para el equipo de futbol, el de basquetbol o el equipo de porristas-dijo la rubia.

-Sí, nosotros iremos a la prueba de futbol-declaro Gaara.

-¿A si?, escuche que Itachi sería quien hiciera las pruebas-comento Shikamaru. Sasuke puso más atención-después de todo el es el actual capitán ¿no?-

-Así es, pero como ya va en tercer año, saldrá del equipo, para concentrarse más en los estudios, después de todo ya es su último año-explico Temari-es sobre lo que quiero hablarles chicas-dijo ella.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-pregunto Hinata.

-Bueno, pues ya saben, que yo soy la líder de las porristas-las chicas asintieron-y aunque no sea mi último año, me retiro del puesto-aviso la rubia.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó sorprendida Tenten.

-Pues, es que últimamente, mis calificaciones han bajado…un poco-dijo ella, Gaara solo negó con la cabeza-es por eso que me dedicare a los estudios por ahora, y les venía a avisar a ustedes para que vayan a las pruebas el sábado, tienen talento en ello, incluso, alguna de ustedes podría se r mi reemplazo-

-¡Eso sería genial!-exclamo la pelirrosa.

Temari sonrió-entonces pasen por el gimnasio el sábado a las tres en punto, yo hare las pruebas, ya veremos si tienen la capacidad-dijo divertida la rubia.

-Vale-dijo Hinata.

-Entonces me voy chicos, buena suerte en las pruebas, adiós-se despidió la rubia, levantándose de la mesa seguida de su novio.

-Adiós-se despidió Shikamaru.

Los chicos los vieron alejándose, llegando a donde Lee estaba tirado. Temari lo tomo de su chaleco, empezando a arrastrarlo detrás de ella, mientras Shikamaru caminaba mirando las nubes.

-Extraño-exclamo Sakura.

-Bienvenida al club-bromeo Gaara. Todos rieron.

La tarde se paso rápido y cada quien tomo su camino. Neji y Tenten se fueron a comprobar si lo mejor de las peleas, son las reconciliaciones (no piensen mal), Ino se fue con Hinata, inventando una patética excusa, parecida a las de Kakashi-sensei. Gaara y Naruto, se fueron cuando captaron el mensaje de Ino, de dejar a solas a Sasuke y Sakura.

Después de estar platicando por un rato en la cafetería, ambos se dirigían a los dormitorios de las chicas, Sasuke había decidido acompañar a la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirrosa, el asintió. La chica se dio la vuelta para entrar en los dormitorios, pero se detuvo.

Volteo hacia el-Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, y por lo de Lee-dijo ruborizada.

-No hay de que-contesto Sasuke sonriendo.

-Está bien, hasta mañana Sasuke-kun-dijo y lo beso en la mejilla. El chico se sonrojo un poco, mientras que ella estaba como tomate. Una vez que se separo del chico, corrió a los dormitorios y se metió. El chico toco su mejilla y sonrió, mientras que por dentro, la chica sonreía ruborizada. Ninguno de los dos se percato de que alguien los veía desde las sombras, alguien… muy enojado.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**En la Preparatoria**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Hasta aquí el día de hoy.**

**Como ya dije, o intente decir antes de que me noquearan con un tomate, tengo mis razones para la demora de este capítulo.**

**(Para más información, lean el nuevo capítulo de Reconsiderando)**

**Pero prometo menos tardanza para la próxima vez.**

**Ahora… hagan feliz a mi fic y a mí, y hónrenos con sus bellos reviews.**

**Onegai. **


End file.
